Nem o nosso sangue nos separara
by Bellainucullen
Summary: Hermione é contratada para matar Draco Malfoy.Mas será que ela é capaz de matar o loiro qu sempre a atormentou nos seus dias em Hogwarts? Por favor leiam eu sei que o summary não esta muito bom as a fic esta.
1. Chapter 1

Oi pessoal , começei agora esta fic eu sei que ainda não acabei as outra mas em breve irei actulizar esta fic sera dramione (Draco x Hermione)espero que gostem.

Boa leitura.

* * *

Em um apartamento em Nova York ,dormia uma linda mulher de longos cabelos castanhos lisos e olhos de uma cor difícil de distingir, pois para alguns os olhos dela eram castanhos mas para outras eram pretos por fim para completar a feição de mulher mortal ,sedutora mas também delicada os lábios eram avermelhados .

Essa linda mulher de belas curvas era a menina que até a adolescência fora a melhor amiga do Harry Potter e o seu nome era Hermione Granger.

Hermione não era mais uma estudante de Hogwarts , pois desda morte de Dumbledore quando uma bruxa chamada Vitoria Smith torno se directora de Hogwarts era proibida a entrada de qualquer pessoa que não fosse um sangue puro ; foram poucos os que foram expulsos da escola por não serem sangues puros para falar a verdade só ela , Ron e Gina foram expulsos , Harry continuou a estudar e a preparar se para a guerra contra Voldmort e os seus seguidores apesar de Hermione ter a certeza que ele não treinava mais pois muitos dos estudantes incluindo a directora Vitoria eram comensais da morte era triste pensar ou dizer aquilo mas o mais certo era o Harry ter-se juntado ao Lorde das trevas , é irónico imaginar que depois de todo o que tinham passado o trio de amigos ( Ron ,Hermione e Harry) tinha acabado , não totalmente pois Ron e Hermione ainda eram amigos mas Harry depois que eles foram expulsos nunca mais dera noticias sem ser uma carta a dizer que não lhe escrevessem mais pois tinha mais que fazer..

Actualmente Hermione tinha 20 anos estava solteira e o trabalho dela era como Ron dizia de loucos afinal não é todos os dias que uma bruxa de sangue ruim rouba peças valiosas ou é contratada para matar alguém.

Trimmm trimmm (despertador)

Pumm

Com o susto do toque do despertador já para não falar do facto de estar a ponta da cama Hermione caiu no chão.

Depois de recuperar da queda , foi tomar banho , lavar os dentes e pentear os cabelos .

Vestiu uma t-shirt branca uma calças de ganga escuras e um "casaco" preto com umas sabrinas azuis escuras.

**O link para a roupa da hermione esta no meu prefil.**

Hoje Hermione tinha combinado encontrar se com Ron e Gina para passem o dia juntos.

* * *

Não me matem eu sei que ficou pequeno mas irei postar o proximo capitulo hoje ou amanha .

Os links das roupas ,carros e ect estaram no meu prefil .

E quero pedir uma coisa a todos os leitores que sempre que comentarem a fic mandem uma sujestão ou digam algo que gostariam de ter na fic que eu tentarei por.

Comentem e kissus.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione dirigia para casa dos Weasley onde tinha combinado se encontrar com Ron e a Gina.

Passado algum tempo já estava a estacionar a frente da casa , onde foi recebida por todos os membros da família.

Ron tinha mudado bastante agora era alto e musculoso mas proporcionalmente , os cabelos um pouco mais escuros mas com o mesmo corte de resto as únicas diferenças eram a barba que esta feita e o olhar atento mas simpático e acolhedor.

Gina também tinha mudado tinha uma estatura mediana os cabelos tinham sido cortados ficando na altura dos ombros os lábios eram de um rosa mais forte e parecia mais madura mas sem deixar de ser ingénua.

Mione como estás?- Perguntou Ron

Estou óptima! Uau Gina esta tão diferente.

Obrigada. Tu também estas diferente Mi.

Ei , e eu não estou diferente Mione?!

Claro que estás diferente , como também estas mais ciumento! –Exclamou Hermione sorrindo enquanto entrava na casa dos amigos.

Mas e o que é que vamos fazer agora? –Pergunto Gina.

Bom que tal irmos almoçar fora... – Dizia Hermione até ser interrompida por Ron.

...E irmos ao cinema

Parece-me boa ideia! _ exclamaram Gina e Hermione ao mesmo tempo.

Mais tarde no restaurante

E daquela vez em que o Ron ficou com orelhas de burro ahahahaha – comentava Gina rindo. Ron naquela altura já estava mais vermelho que um tomate de tanta vergonha pois Gina e Hermione recordavam os velhos tempos de quando andavam em Hogwarts.

Ahahahah sim isso foi engraçado ele ..ele parecia ahaha- Tentava dizer Hermione enquanto se ria.

As senhoritas importam-se de para de falar de mim – Disse Ron irritado

Ohhhh o meu maninho esta irritado. – Disse Gina puxando de leve as bochechas de Ron.

Bom é melhor irmos andando para o cinema . – Disse Hermione pondo-se de pé.

_In this farewell There's no blood There's no alibi 'cause I've drawn regret From the truth Of a thousand lies So let mercy come And wash away(_E nesta despedida Não há sangue Não há nenhum álibi Porque eu tirei arrependimento Da verdade De mil mentiras Então deixe o perdão chegar E lavar)

Com licença é o meu telemóvel. – Disse Hermione enquanto se afastava.

Continua...

* * *

i pessoal espero que tenham gostado do capitulo.

comentem


	3. Chapter 3

Já algum tempo que Hermione falava ao telemóvel e parecia ser um assunto importante pois Hermione estava com uma cara séria e um olhar de fazer gelar o inferno.

Passados alguns minutos Hermione desligou o telemóvel , foi ao encontro dos seus amigo que estavam a porta do restaurante .

Aconteceu alguma coisa Mione? – Perguntou Gina preocupada.

Sim infelizmente eu não vou poder passar o resto do dia com vocês – disse Hermione triste.

Mas porque? O que é que aconteceu? –Perguntou Ron também triste.

Trabalho...Ron...trabalho – Disse Hermione com uma expressão cansada.

Hermione tu devias deixar essa vida... esse trabalho é perigoso! – Disse Ron aborrecido , nunca gostara do trabalho da amiga.

E faço o que Ron? Peço esmola a porta da igreja?! –Exclamou Hermione chateada , já tinha perdido a conta ao numero de vezes que tinham aquela conversa.

Arranjas outro trabalho! – Disse Ron.

Ron numa altura como esta ninguém da trabalho a ninguém a guerra contra Voldmort também já chegou cá (a Hermione esta a falar do mundo dos muggles, que é onde eles estão)

Não ,eu não esqueci – Disse Ron com um tom de voz triste mas ao mesmo tempo enraivecido .

Bom eu tenho que ir. Adeus Gina , Ron. – Despediu-se Hermione.

Adeus Mi. – Disse Gina que até agora estava calada, Ron não disse nada.

Hermione vendo que o amigo nada iria dizer foi se embora , pois tinha combinado encontrar-se com um novo cliente.

Mas antes passaria em casa para trocar de roupa, quando chegou a casa foi a banhei lavou os dentes e foi para o quarto tocar de roupa. Antes de sair de casa prendeu o cabelo num rabo de cavalo baixo.

Tinha combinado encontrar-se com o cliente no centro comercial e apesar de ser um sitio muito frequentado , Hermione acho melhor levar a sua varinha.

Centro comercial

Já estava a espera a algum tempo , até que viu no meio daquela gente toda uma figura que lhe era familiar , era uma mulher de cabelos cor de fogo curtos ,ainda mais claros que os de Ron quando era pequeno, e olhos verdes era alta e magra o seu nome Hermione sabia muito bem qual era aquela mulher era a razão pela qual já não estava em Hogwarts ela era a Vitoria Smith e ao seu lado vinha a metida da sua filha Jessica Smith.

Jessica tinha a mesma idade de Hermione , era alta e nem era magra mas também não era gorda aparentava ter o peso ideal, tinha longos cabelos ruivos assim como a mãe e tinha os olhos numa mistura de verde e azul.

Pouco tempo depois Vitoria e a sua filha Jessica já se encontravam em frente de Hermione.

Eu gostaria que me fizesse um favor e não se preocupe eu pago bem. _ Disse pomposa Vitoria.

Pois dinheiro é o não nós falta. – Disse Jessica olhando com nojo para Hermione ao que parecia Jessica já tinha se lembrado de Hermione ao contrario da mãe.

E qual é o favor? – Perguntou Hermione.

O favor é o seguinte quero que mate o filho de uma pessoa! – Disse Vitoria.

E quem é a pessoa que devo matar? Preciso de informações para fazer o trabalho. – Disse Hermione fria.

Esta pasta contem todas as informações que vai precisar. – Disse Vitoria pegando a pasta que estava com nas mãos da filha e entregando a Hermione, e logo em seguida virou contas e foi se embora.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

Depois de sair do centro comercial , Hermione foi para casa para analisar melhor o seu próximo trabalho.

Ao chegar a casa descalçou-se e tirou o casaco, fez um pouco de café e sentou se no sofá com a pasta no colo.

Levou o café a boca e bebeu um pouco para logo depois olhar para a foto da pessoa que devia matar , mas quando viu a foto ia cuspindo o café que tinha acabado de beber.

A pessoa da foto era um belo homem com cabelos de um loiro bastante claro e olhos acinzentados , e ela conhecia muito bem aquele olhar de superioridade.

Draco Malfoy

Era esse o nome do menino convencido que a atormentava todos os anos em que andou em Hogwarts e também do homem que via na foto.

Continuou a olhar para a foto e a pensar no quanto Malfoy tinha mudado.

Só após algum tempo é que voltou a realidade e começou a ler o resto das informações.

Draco Malfoy

Nome: **Draco Malfoy**

Idade: **21 anos**

Tipo sanguíneo: **Puro**

Aniversario: **5 de junho**

Filho de: **Lúcio Malfoy e Narcisa Black**

Casa / equipa : **Soserina/Slytherin**

Notas: Comensal da morte, Assassino de Alvo Dumbledore e de outros Bruxos e Trouxas.

...

Todo isto Hermione já sabia a única coisa que interessava não estava ali escrito e essa coisa era se Draco Malfoy era ou não uma ameaça para ela.

Mas havia algo que a intrigava por que raios Vitoria queria o Malfoy morto.

Isso eram perguntas sem resposta só havia uma coisa que Hermione podia ter a certeza não seria nada fácil matar Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Marcia B. S. Obrigada por


	5. Chapter 5

9:00 horas Inglaterra bruxa ( A Hermione apanhou o avião para a Inglaterra trouxa e depois através de uma parede como a da estação de comboio foi para a Inglaterra bruxa)

Hermione tinha chegado a pouco tempo e estava neste momento a chamar um taxi para a levar a uma casa onde morava com os seus pais quando estes vinham ao mundo bruxo mas que infelizmente estava abandonada pois ela já não ia ali a anos e os pais tinham sido mortos num ataque dos comensais. Ao chegar a casa estava todo as escuras como era de se esperar, tateou a parede do seu lado esquerdo até encontrar o interropector e ligar as luzes , iluminando assim uma sala de estar com os moveis cobertos por lençóis brancos .

Passou pela sala tirando alguns lençóis de cima dos moveis e subiu até ao sótão que tinha uma varanda de onde dava para ver o enorme e lindo castelo que era Hogwarts onde mais tarde ou mais sedo ela teria que ir.

Passado um pouco entrou em casa e fechou a janela , desceu e resolveu que tinha de ir comprar comida.

Mas também não podia ir assim vestida teria de se vestir com roupas bruxas, por isso foi tomar um banho e mudar de roupa.

Vestiu um vestido preto longo com alguns detalhes a castanho claro e vestiu uma capa preta por cima.

Decidiu fazer as suas compras numa travessa chamada "Travessa do guloso " onde havia todo o tipo de lojas , lojas de doces, verduras, ingredientes para poções , carne, peixe e também de roupa e livros.

** ######################**

** # Algum tempo depois #**

** ######################**

Já tinha comprado frutas , carne e algumas verduras e um ou dois ingredientes para poções , quando viu sair da loja de roupa Draco Malfoy e a sua mãe.

Para que não a vissem escondeu-se num beco ali próximo podendo assim ouvir o que

Malfoy falava com a sua mãe.

- Bom agora já tens o fato – Disse Narcisa.

- Afinal por que é que nós temos que ir a essa festa de rua. – Perguntou Malfoy.

Hermione quando ouviu Draco falar sentiu um arrepiou-se toda nunca na vida tinha ouvido uma voz tão profunda , fria tão masculina mas não foi só a voz que a vez ficar com o coração aos saltos Draco Malfoy tinha se tornado um belo homem alto e forte , os cabelos loiros prateados ainda eram cortados da mesma forma mas desde alguns anos não eram mais penteados para trás com gel agora a franja cobria lhe a testa o que o deixava com o aspecto de menino rebelde o olhar continuava penetrante e frio enfim Malfoy tinha se tornado num bonito e viril Homem.


	6. Chapter 6

Quando viu que já não havia problema em sair do seu esconderijo , Hermione começou a andar em direcção a casa até que viu numa das paredes de uma casa ali perto um pergaminho que flutuava enquanto ao seu lado pequenas explosões que imitavam fogos de artificio rebentavam . No Pergaminho dizia que iria haver uma festa de Rua (festa onde as pessoas de todos os grupos sociais podiam ir (Isto foi eu que inventei ) hoje a noite na mansão abandonada ( eu inventei ) e que a festa na verdade era um baile de mascaras .

Aquela era uma óptima oportunidade para estudar ( o belo corpo de Draco Malfoy) o quão forte Malfoy era já que em todos os bailes havia sempre torneios de magia.

Agora só teria de arranjar um fato e uma mascara e como andava as compras e aquela adorável loja de roupas estava ali mesmo ao lado por que não aproveitar .

Entrou na loja de Roupas que tinha um nome deveras curioso chamava-se "Madame roupa Bella" o interior da loja era muito luxuoso havia duas poltronas forradas a veludo vermelho um enorme espelho e filas de roupas e vestidos havia também um balcão um pequeno sino e provedores.

Hermione tocou no sino e logo uma senhora com 40 anos apareceu o seu nome era Bella, Madame Bella era assim que todos a chamavam.

Madame Bella logo percebeu que ela estava ali para comprar um vestido para a grande festa.

- Tenho o vestido prefeito para ti minha querida – Disse Bella começando a puxa-la para uma das fileiras de roupa.

O vestido era simples mas bonito era vermelho e preto as mandas eram longas e largas trazia consigo uma mascara incluída a mascara era dourada com algumas penas vermelhas a volta.

- Obrigada é muito bonito – Disse Hermione.

- De nada , e é ainda mais bonito utilizado por uma pessoa como tu. –Disse carinhosamente Madame Bella.

- Quanto custa? – Perguntou Hermione ainda olhando para o vestido.

- Nada. É uma oferta minha.

- Eu não posso aceitar.

- Ai isso é que podes.

Passado algum tempo Hermione lá aceito levar o vestido sem pagar , foi para casa guardou as coisas que tinha comprado , e foi se arranjar.

Primeiro tomou um longo e relaxaste banho, lavou os dentes, com um pequeno movimento da varinha secou-se . E vestiu o vestido e começou a pensar no que havia de fazer ao cabelo ( o cabelo da Hermione na fic não é completamente liso as pontas são rebeldes dando um ar que o cabelo nas pontas é ondulado) decidiu por fim deixa-lo solto. Colocou a mascara e saiu indo na direcção da mansão.

Quando lá chegou ficou deslumbrada era linda a mansão tinha sido toda limpa e iluminada. O salão onde estava a ser feita a festa fora dividido uma parte estava cheia de mesas e outra era onde estavam todos a dançar musica clássica e baladas.

- Champanhe senhorita? – Perguntou uma senhora com uma badeja com copos de cristal que continham um liquido perolado dentro.

- Sim – Disse Hermione .

Passado algum tempo Hermione avistou dois rapazes a conversar que ela conhecia muito bem. Eram Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy , Harry tinha crescido e se transformado um homem e também já não usava óculos , e Draco Malfoy estava mais bonito agora do que quando ela o viu de manha quando fora as compras.

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

Já estava a algum tempo a observar Harry e Malfoy , quando derrepente uma voz anuncio que iam começar os torneios , que todos aqueles que quisessem participar fossem para o pé de uma banca que ali estava.

Malfoy e Harry foram para o pé da banca , as pessoas que não iriam participar começaram a ir para o pé de um palco ali perto onde iria decorre o torneio ( tipo aquilo onde o Draco lutou com o Harry).

O primeiro a combater seria Harry contra uma mulher com um vestido lilás cortinho, morena e como a jessica Smith estava a gritar por ela só podiam se amigas.

Harry venceu e aquela mulher com ele estava a combater –que Hermione tinha descoberto chamar-se Susana Roberts- fingiu ter-se magoado só para que Harry fica-se com ela o resto da noite.

Quem combateu a seguir foi Malfoy contra Jessica e este com um só movimento da varinha ganhou jessica nem tinha tido tempo de reagir , é pelos visto Draco Malfoy tinha ficado muito forte.

Bom , agora que já tinha visto aquilo que precisava ver podia ir para casa , Hermione ia na direcção da saída quando foi parada por alguém que lhe segurava o braço com força , quando se virou para ver quem a segurava com tanta brutalidade encontrou um homem muito bem vestido , alto e forte parecia estar bêbedo pois tinha o nariz vermelho e cheirava a álcool .

- Ola Bonequinha , vamos brincar anda tira essa mascara. – Disse o homem enquanto a puxava

- Largue-me ! Imediatamente ! –Mandou Hermione , ela até podia-se livrar daquele homem mas com tanta gente a ver não podia a manda-lo ao chão com um simples murro, por isso teria que fingir que se consegui soltar e pedir ajuda a alguém.

- Se não vens a bem vens a mal Bonequinha. _ Disse o homem enquanto pegava na varinha e apontava para o pescoço de Hermione .

Agora sim ela não podia fazer nada , não tinha trazido a sua varinha e alem disso aquele homem podia mata-la antes que conseguisse fazer um só movimento.

- Ei tu larga-a! – Disse Harry que tinha acabado de chegar .

- E por que havia de faze-lo? – Perguntou o Homem.

Harry num impulso pegou na varinha mas antes que conseguisse dizer alguma coisa aquele homem lançou lhe um feitiço que o fez voar .

Antes que pode-se voltar a apontar a varinha para o pescoço de Hermione , Foi arremessado por um feitiço lançado por Draco , que em seguida foi ver de Harry.

Hermione ficou a olhar Draco ir ter com Harry e em seguida foi para casa , tinha muito para fazer.

Jessica Smith

Susana Roberts e o vestido que usou na festa.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione estava quase a chegar a casa quando ouviu pessoas atrás dela e logo ela as reconheceu pelas vozes eram Harry e Draco e estavam a chama-la não pelo nome :

- Ei tu de vestido vermelho. – Chamava Harry

Sem outra opção que não fosse parar Hermione espero que eles a alcançassem o que não demorou muito pois eles eram rápidos.

- Estás bem ? Depois quando fomos ver se estavas bem tu já te tinhas ido embora.- Disse Harry , Draco permanecia calado ao seu lado mas sempre que Hermione olhava para ele sentia um arrepiou na espinha e as maças do rosto aquecerem ficando assim roborizada . O olhar que Draco lhe dirigia era penetrante era como se ele tentasse ver quem ela era ver para alem da mascara e da alma de Hermione.

-S...Sim ... eu estou bem. Obrigada – Disse Hermione sem conseguir evitar gaguejar , mas aquele olhar persistente de Draco Malfoy já a estava a incomodar .

Bom nós acompanhamos te a casa. Certo Malfoy? – Disse Harry.

Sim. – Falou Malfoy pela primeira vez.

Não é preciso eu vou sozinha. – Disse Hermione não por não gostar da companhia de Harry ela gostava o que ela não gostava era de sentir a intensidade do olhar de Draco.

É sim senhor. Bom vamos? – Persistiu Harry.

Hermione começou a andar para a sua casa sendo acompanhada por Harry e Draco, passado um pouco chegaram a casa de Hermione. Harry já uma vez tinha vindo visitar a amiga nos tempos em que ela andava a escola e logo reconheceu a casa.( eles ainda não a reconheceram ela ainda estas com a mascara)

Então é aqui que moras. – Disse Harry olhando para a casa.

Sim – Disse Hermione preferindo olhar para a casa envés de olhar para Harry pois ela tinha a certeza que se o fizesse encontraria o olhar de Draco.

- Obrigada por tudo. – Agradeceu Hermione a Harry.

Quando ia para se virar para agradecer ao Malfoy por a ter ajudado com o homem no salão e a ter acompanhado a casa um mendigo que fugia de uns aurores por teres roubado passo por eles e empurrou Hermione para cima de Draco que a a garrou para que esta não caísse , Harry tinha ido atras do homem para ver se ele não lhes tinha roubado nada deixando Hermione e Draco sozinhos.

Hermione naquela altura já parecia que ia explodir de tanta vergonha , nunca na vida ela pensou que Draco Malfoy tivesse braços tão fortes e a sensação de estar mesmo que parcialmente encostada no peito de Draco que apesar de ele estar de camisa de gola alta e casaco social podia sentir os músculos deles era excitante.


	9. Chapter 9

Passaram mais algum tempo naquela posição em silencio até se separarem , Draco olhava para os olhos de Hermione apesar de ela ainda usar a máscara e apesar de ter uma enorme vontade de desviar o olhar para outra coisa que não aqueles intensos e frios olhos cinzentos Hermione olhava directamente para Draco .

Nós já nos conhecemos? – Perguntou Draco friamente.

Não. – Disse Hermione um pouco insegura , o que não passou despercebido por Draco.

Humm. – Foi a única coisa que Malfoy disse antes de virar as costas e caminhar na direcção que Harry tinha seguido.

Hermione ficou a olhar Draco desaparecer na escuridão da noite , quando isso aconteceu Hermione entrou em casa .

O que é que se passa comigo ???

Era essa a pergunta que Hermione fazia a si própria enquanto trocava de roupa para dormir ou pelo menos tentar .

Já estava a algum tempo deitada e por muito que tenta se não conseguia esquecer os cheiro , voz , corpo , olhos e a boca de Draco Malfoy apesar de nunca se terem beijado aquela boca aqueles lábios e o hálito de menta e canela faziam na ter arrepios e sentir um batalham de borboletas no estômago.

Por que ? Por que é que Draco Malfoy não podia deixar de abala-la , quando entraram para Hogwarts e se conheceram ela achou giro e a medida que os anos passavam um sentimento que Hermione não conhecia foi aparecendo até que ela descobriu que amava e odiava Draco Malfoy .

E agora ali estava ela a "sabe- tudo- sangue- ruim" - como Draco a chamava – a relembrar o velho sentimento de amor e ódio em relação a Malfoy e por muito que ela tenta se o amor estava a vencer o ódio.

Passou mais algum tempo perdida nos próprios pensamento até se levantar , já tinha se decidido ela iria matar Draco Malfoy nem que fosse a ultima coisa que ela fizesse , não podia deixar aquele amor continuar a viver.

Afinal ela era a Hermione Granger e

E quando a Hermione tem uma missão

Compria

Por isso é bom que se preparem pois quando a Hermione decide uma coisa nem um batalham de comensais da morte ou Dracos a consegue parar , bom talvez o dos Dracos consiga agora o dos comensais da morte não .


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione estava escondida na floresta proibida a olhar para a entrada de Hogwarts para ver como iria entrar e até agora nada mas também o que é que ela queria era faltava um quarto para a meia noite.

Passado alguns minutos

Ela viu a directora da escola Vitoria a caminhar para a escola e resolveu que aquela seria a sua oportunidade de entrar , os enormes portões da escola estavam quase a fechar se e por isso Hermione teve de correr o máximo que conseguia para conseguir entrar.

Atravessou o pátio e o hall indo na direcção da sala cumunal da soserina , quando lá chegou só teve um problema qual era a senha.

Antes que conseguisse pensar em algo ouviu passo e escondeu se atras de uma coluna podendo assim ouvir a senha.

Assim que o aluno entrou ela dirigiu-se novamente para a entrada e disse a senha entrou e foi em direcção a porta de madeira grande que tinha o boneco de um rapaz entrou mas sempre tendo cuidado para que não a vissem ou ouvissem foi olhando para as camas mas nada de Draco Malfoy por os vistos ele não dormia ali , foi então que se lembrou que ele era monitor .

Saiu dos dormitórios da soserina e foi na direcção dos quartos dos monitores quando chegou lá , começou a abrir as portas com um pequeno gancho pois ela não sabia qual era o quarto do Malfoy , até que o encontrou entrou de fininho e foi na direcção da cama onde ele dormia como se nada lhe pode se fazer mal , estava em tronco nu e tinha uma madeixa do cabelo a tapar lhe os olhos que Hermione afastou podendo assim ver o rosto daquele que sempre esteve nos seus pensamento mas ela não podia pensar nisso agora teria que completar rapidamente o trabalho e ir se embora para que ninguém a visse.

Hermione pegou na varinha mas antes de lançar uma das 3 maldições imperdoáveis não resistiu em se abaixar e dar um selinho naqueles lábios pecaminosos mas quando se afastou foi surpreendida por uma mão forte que a puxou e quando se deu conta Hermione estava por baixo do corpo de Draco que a olhava com um olhar de gelar o inferno e fazer cair neve no Brasil.

- Granger?? – Perguntou Draco com uma voz de fria (Gelada , congelante) , Hermione nunca pensou que houvesse alguém que conseguisse superar o olhar de um basilisco.


	11. Chapter 11

Desculpem o atraso mas a minha avo morreu e eu andei um pouco deprimida por isso não postei.

Boa leitura

* * *

Hermione estava escondida na floresta proibida a olhar para a entrada de Hogwarts para ver como iria entrar e até agora nada mas também o que é que ela queria era faltava um quarto para a meia noite.

Passado alguns minutos

Ela viu a directora da escola Vitoria a caminhar para a escola e resolveu que aquela seria a sua oportunidade de entrar , os enormes portões da escola estavam quase a fechar se e por isso Hermione teve de correr o máximo que conseguia para conseguir entrar.

Atravessou o pátio e o hall indo na direcção da sala cumunal da soserina , quando lá chegou só teve um problema qual era a senha.

Antes que conseguisse pensar em algo ouviu passo e escondeu se atras de uma coluna podendo assim ouvir a senha.

Assim que o aluno entrou ela dirigiu-se novamente para a entrada e disse a senha entrou e foi em direcção a porta de madeira grande que tinha o boneco de um rapaz entrou mas sempre tendo cuidado para que não a vissem ou ouvissem foi olhando para as camas mas nada de Draco Malfoy por os vistos ele não dormia ali , foi então que se lembrou que ele era monitor .

Saiu dos dormitórios da soserina e foi na direcção dos quartos dos monitores quando chegou lá , começou a abrir as portas com um pequeno gancho pois ela não sabia qual era o quarto do Malfoy , até que o encontrou entrou de fininho e foi na direcção da cama onde ele dormia como se nada lhe pode se fazer mal , estava em tronco nu e tinha uma madeixa do cabelo a tapar lhe os olhos que Hermione afastou podendo assim ver o rosto daquele que sempre esteve nos seus pensamento mas ela não podia pensar nisso agora teria que completar rapidamente o trabalho e ir se embora para que ninguém a visse.

Hermione pegou na varinha mas antes de lançar uma das 3 maldições imperdoáveis não resistiu em se abaixar e dar um selinho naqueles lábios pecaminosos mas quando se afastou foi surpreendida por uma mão forte que a puxou e quando se deu conta Hermione estava por baixo do corpo de Draco que a olhava com um olhar de gelar o inferno e fazer cair neve no Brasil.

- Granger?? – Perguntou Draco com uma voz de fria (Gelada , congelante) , Hermione nunca pensou que houvesse alguém que conseguisse superar o olhar de um basilisco.

* * *

COMENTEM

SamaraKiss:Obrigado por comentares. Sim eles tem 20 e tão em hogwarts bom hogwarts torno-se mais ou menos o logar onde o comensais estão e são ter esclarecido a tua duvida.


	12. Chapter 12

_No capitulo anterior:_

_Hermione pegou na varinha mas antes de lançar uma das 3 maldições imperdoáveis não resistiu em se abaixar e dar um selinho naqueles lábios pecaminosos mas quando se afastou foi surpreendida por uma mão forte que a puxou e quando se deu conta Hermione estava por baixo do corpo de Draco que a olhava com um olhar de gelar o inferno e fazer cair neve no Brasil._

_- Granger?? – Perguntou Draco com uma voz de fria (Gelada , congelante) , Hermione nunca pensou que houvesse alguém que conseguisse superar o olhar de um basilisco._

**§Capitulo de hoje§**

Hermione tentou pensar numa desculpa , mas também onde é que ela ia arranjar uma desculpa para estar no quarto dele aquela hora da noite e ainda por cima sendo que ela estava proibida de entrar em Hogwarts. Após pensar mais um pouco , Hermione notou em que posição ela e Draco se encontravam e corou.

- Ora , ora o que a Hermione Granger sangue-ruim faz aqui? – Perguntou Malfoy

Hermione não respondeu em vez disso procurou por a sua varinha que estava caída no chão a varinha de Draco estava na secretária .Já que não tinha outra opção Hermione agarrou o braço esquerdo de Draco e empurrou o para mesmo lado mas quando ia a sair da cama o mesmo puxa a pelo braço para a cama e segura-lhe os pulso mas antes que pode se dizer alguma coisa alguém bate a porta.

- Draquinho passa se alguma coisa ouvi barulhos? – pergunta Pansy Parkinson com a sua voz enjoativa.

- Não se passa nada. Vai te embora. – Diz Draco frio mas sem deixar de olhar para Hermione.

- Draquinho!!! – Exclamou Pansy , querendo que Malfoy lhe abrisse a porta.

Sem outra opção Malfoy saiu de cima de Hermione que já caminhava na direcção da janela quando foi impedida por uma mão que a puxou de encontrou ao peito musculoso e largo , quando olhou para cima foi surpreendida por um beijo arrebatador mas que logo teve de ser interrompido pois Pansy estava outra vez a chamar.

- Isto não fica assim – sussurrou Draco ao ouvido de Hermione antes de ir abrir a porta , Hermione por um momento ainda fico parada a olhar para os ombros e costas largas de Draco mas logo foi na direcção da janela e saltou.


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione estava em casa tinha chegado a pouco tempo e agora tomava um banho de agua gelada, depois de tomar banho vestiu uma roupa para dormir mas não conseguia.

Passado algum tempo voltou a mudar de posição , não conseguia dormir e também não conseguia esquecer Draco Malfoy o cabelo macio e liso a voz que lhe dava arrepios , os olhos e aquela magnifica boca tal como o corpo.

Hermione continuou a pensar em Draco mais algum tempo até que adormeceu

**No outro dia ( manha)**

Hermione acabava de acordar , fez a sua higiene pessoal mudou de roupa e desce para comer qual quer coisa ante de ir dar uma volta.

Pessoas corriam de um lado para o outro, quando passou por uma loja de objectos magico e viu uma varinha lembrou se que se tinha esquecido da sua no quarto do Malfoy .

Era só o que faltava agora tenho de voltar lá!!

Mas apesar disso continuou a olhar para as lojas e a comprar algumas coisa até que foi para casa , arrumou as compras e começou a fazer o jantar até que a campainha toco e logo foi atender quando abriu a porta ia tendo um enfarte era Draco e como as aulas só devia ter terminado a algum tempo ele ainda usava o uniforme da escola e ainda assim esta irresistível.

- Malfoy o que fazer aqui? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Precisamos conversar – disse Draco friamente.

Hermione deu um espaço para que ele entrasse , fechando a porta logo em seguida.

- Senta-te. Sobre o que queres conversar? – Disse Hermione inocentemente .

- O que estavas a fazer ontem a noite no meu quarto? – perguntou Draco.

- Ora foi fazer uma visita para ver como estavas. – Disse Hermione ironicamente , Draco continuou a olhar para ela fria mente mas também ela não podia dizer a verdade.

- É bom que comeces a dizer a verdade sangue-de-lama . – Disse Draco .

- Não me chames assim. – Disse Hermione a levantando-se .

- Então diz-me o que estavas a fazer ontem a noite no meu quarto. –Insistiu Draco aproximando-se perigosamente de Hermione que aquela altura já não prestava muita atenção a conversa mas sim a proximidade de Draco de si e olhava para aquela magnifica boca.

Draco reparou que Hermione já não dava atenção a conversa e no olhar desta que o analisava desde os pés até ao ultimo fio de cabelo e depois voltar a olha-lo nos olhos

- Já acabaste de analisar? – Perguntou Draco com um sorriso no rosto.

- Não sei do que estas a falar. – Disse Hermione corada.

Draco aproximou-se mais acabando com a distancia entre os dois e beijo Hermione , mas não foi um beijo como o outro foi um beijo cheio de desejo luxuria e estranhamente carinho calmo e continha um sentimento desconhecido.

Continua ....


	14. Chapter 14

A pouco e pouco o beijo foi terminando. Draco começou a dar pequenas mordidas e lambidelas no pescoço de Hermione ao mesmo tempo que as suas mãos começavam a levantar a blusa da Granger e acariciar lhe a barriga lisa e os seios por cima do sutiã fazendo que os mamilos ficassem enrijecidos de tanta excitação.

- Ahhh...D...Draco

Hermione gemia ao sentia as mãos habilidosas do loiro nos seus seios, passava as mãos no cabelo macio e nas costas de Draco para logo começar a tirar a capa , gravata e a blusa do mesmo.

Malfoy tirou a blusa de Hermione e o sutiã para logo a seguir se deitar por cima da mesma no sofá, Hermione arranhava as costas de Draco enquanto este com uma mão massajava o seio esquerdo e com a boca chupava o direito.

- Draco...Ahhh eu...não aguento...mais

O loiro ficava cada vez estava mais excitado com os gemidos de Hermione e quando a mesma lhe tocou no membro duro ia gozando mas conteve-se .

- Draco...eu....quero....

- O....Que ?

- Você... dentro de mim

E com isto Draco começou a tirar as calças e a calcinha molhada de Hermione , beijo a castanha para logo dar atenção a parte mais intima da mesma deus leves beijinhos nas coxas e na virilha .

- Isso ...é...tortura.... ahhhh

Hermione gemeu ainda mais quando sentiu a língua de Draco no seus clitóris , ela não aguentava muito mais aquela tortura e o loiro também ambos asseavam tornar se um só e acabar com aquele desejo que os queimava .

- Draco.... ahh... eu ...Pr...preciso...

- Eu também

Malfoy posicionou-se no meio da pernas de Hermione e começou a penetra-la lentamente pois ela era virgem, Hermione no principio gemeu de dor mas logo a dor foi substituída por o prazer.

- Geme o meu nome .

- Dracoo ahhhh

Não demorou muito para que Hermione chega-se ao clímax e geme-se ( quer dizer grita-se) o nome do loiro que também alcançou o clímax logo a seguir.

Draco saiu de cima de Hermione deitando-se ao seu lado e puxando a para si que se aconchegou no peito do mesmo para logo adormecerem.


	15. Chapter 15

HENTAI

* * *

A pouco e pouco o beijo foi terminando. Draco começou a dar pequenas mordidas e lambidelas no pescoço de Hermione ao mesmo tempo que as suas mãos começavam a levantar a blusa da Granger e acariciar lhe a barriga lisa e os seios por cima do sutiã fazendo que os mamilos ficassem enrijecidos de tanta excitação.

- Ahhh...D...Draco

Hermione gemia ao sentia as mãos habilidosas do loiro nos seus seios, passava as mãos no cabelo macio e nas costas de Draco para logo começar a tirar a capa , gravata e a blusa do mesmo.

Malfoy tirou a blusa de Hermione e o sutiã para logo a seguir se deitar por cima da mesma no sofá, Hermione arranhava as costas de Draco enquanto este com uma mão massajava o seio esquerdo e com a boca chupava o direito.

- Draco...Ahhh eu...não aguento...mais

O loiro ficava cada vez estava mais excitado com os gemidos de Hermione e quando a mesma lhe tocou no membro duro ia gozando mas conteve-se .

- Draco...eu....quero....

- O....Que ?

- Você... dentro de mim

E com isto Draco começou a tirar as calças e a calcinha molhada de Hermione , beijo a castanha para logo dar atenção a parte mais intima da mesma deus leves beijinhos nas coxas e na virilha .

- Isso ...é...tortura.... ahhhh

Hermione acordou com o barulho da chuva e dos pingos a baterem com certa força na janela do seu quarto e constatou que ainda dormia sobre o peito de Draco que passava as mão e as pontas dos dedos pela extensão dos braços dela.

Abriu os olhos lentamente como se quisesse ter a certeza que não era um sonho que quando abrisse os olhos todo iria desaparecer.

O único som que se ouvia era a chuva até Draco quebrar esse silencio.

- Eu sei a verdade.

- O que?

- Eu sei por que estas aqui, e o que fazias no meu quarto na outra noite.

- Como?

- A mesma pessoa que te contratou já o tinha feito antes mas eram para matar o meu pai.

Hermione a levantou-se enquanto ouvia Draco contar o tinha acontecido no ataque a Lúcios Malfoy que tinha conseguido se livras dos assassinos e estava bem e de boa saúde , mas isso ela já esperava afinal vaso ruim não quebra.

- Quem é que te contratou?

Foi esta a pergunta que fez Hermione parar de pensar no ataque e pensar noutra coisa Draco sabia de todo tinha ido até ali eles tinham dormido juntos contara-lhe sobre o ataque ao pai mas aquela era a pergunta que faria parar os ataques e levaria a directora Vitoria para a prisão e com isto ela poderia voltar a estudar em Hogwarts. Mas havia algo que a machucava profundamente sem ela própria saber o por que, Draco só tinha dormido com ela para saber quem a tinha contratado. Ela tinha perdido a virgindade em troca da resposta a uma pergunta, era isso?

- Foi por isso que vieste cá? Para sabes quem me contratou?

- Granger eu preciso saber quem anda a tentar matar me a mim e a minha familia.

- Claro. Eu devia saber que tu nunca dormirias com uma sangue ruim se não fosse realmente importante.

- Não é isso.

- Sai daqui Malfoy. SAI!!

Draco sem outra opção foi se embora deixando Hermione totalmente presa ao chão e só se consegui mover quando ouviu a porta se fechar, caindo de joelhos no chão com as lagrimas a turvarem-lhe a visão.

Porque? Porque é que ela tinha de ser uma sangue ruim?

Por que raios ela não podia ser feliz? Ter uma família?

Hermione continuou a questionar se mentalmente enquanto a chuva cantava a sua doce melodia as nuvens churavam e as lagrimas que caiam dos seus olhos não secavam.


	16. Chapter 16

Pouco tempo depois Hermione se a levanta do chão e vai em direcção ao banheiro toma um banho frio e vestiu-se .

Quando saio de casa só lhe apeteceu voltar para dentro mas se o fise-se voltaria a chorar.

Caminhou por entre as pessoas sem as ver desviando-se para não chocar com ninguém, até que finalmente chegou ao começo da floresta proibida mas isso naõ a parou continou embrenhando-se na densidade na floresta ouvido o canto dos pássaros e outros sons que os animais vaziam seguia em frente como uma alma perdida , os olhos castanhos avermelhados devido ao choro vagavam pela paisagem a sua volta.

Por fim chegou a um lago onde espectros negros vagavam pelo ar ,dementores, naquele momento isso não vazia muita diferença visto que ela não estava feliz.

Hermione lembrando-se dos últimos acontecimentos voltou a chorar o que atraio os dementores um deles chegou muito próximo mas Hermione não ligou mais um pouco e receberia o beijo do dementore .

-HERMIONE!!!

A castanha sentiu-se ser empurrada para o lado e antes que pode-se ver o que tinha


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione acordou num quarto de paredes de um bege claro, numa dessas paredes encontrava-se uma grande janela de onde se podia avistar Hogwarts , o quarto era simples mas confortável tinha uma mesa redonda e duas cadeiras num canto , e por fim a cama onde ela estava deita que era uma cama de casal de lençóis vermelhos com alguns desenhos em preto .

A castanha farta de estar sentada a observar o quarto, a levantou-se dirigiu-se para a casa de banho onde tomou um banho, quando saio enrolada numa toalha branca Hermione deu de caras com Draco que não parecia muito contente.

- Temos de falar. – disse Draco.

- Não temos nada para falar. Obrigado por me ajudares mas agora tenho de me vestir. – Hermione disse isto sem olhar naqueles belos e profundos olhos cinzentos azulados.

Draco sem desviar o olhar da face da castanha rapidamente acabou com a distancia que os separava e beijou a morena nos lábios, mas aquele beijo era diferente era apaixonado carinhoso mas também continha desejo, raiva e paixão.

Quando se separaram ambos estavam sem folgo e olhavam-se nos olhos.

- Ainda achas que não temos de falar?- pergunto Draco com o seu famoso sorriso .

- O que queres, afinal?- pergunto Hermione seria.

Continua.....

* * *

COMENTEM


End file.
